


Panacea

by chainsawdog



Series: FTCW Writing Wednesday Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: There's a virus going around the Rebel base on D'Qar, and it's knocked most of the humans flat. Leia Organa, however, seems strangely immune.





	Panacea

“They say she never gets sick,” Poe whispered, as General Organa walked past him.  
  
Jessika raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s just a rumour, Poe,” she said.  
  
There was a flu going around the Rebel base. Only humans were getting sick, so the non-human medics were working overtime. Leia had visited the medcentre to check on Temmin, one of Poe’s Black Squadron pilots. When Poe and Jessika had tried to visit, they’d been barred by the Twi’lek doctor who was in charge.  
  
“You’ll get the flu, and then we’ll be down two more pilots,” they had explained.  
  
They’d let General Organa visit, though. She’d been in and out of the medcentre whenever she got the chance, and she still hadn’t caught the flu.  
  
“Her brother’s a Jedi,” said Poe. “You don’t know what sort of powers she has.”  
  
Jessika laughed, and punched Poe’s shoulder. “Come on,” she said. “You can tell me your conspiracies on the way to Hosnian Prime. The General needs us to make this delivery.”

  


Leia’s bedroom looked like a spare room. It was the same size as any individual bunk in the Rebel base. There was a metal desk, and a cot with a thin mattress. It was a long way from Alderaan; her room in the palace had been unnecessarily huge; with beautiful latticing on the wall-runners, a chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling, and a four-poster bed with drapes she could pull shut.  
  
Here, on D’Qar, the Rebels had to be able to pack up and move at the drop of a hat. The furniture would stay behind. There was nothing of her home in that room. Leia carried the memories of Alderaan close to her heart.  
  
She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes. In the silence of her room she could look inside herself and see the microscopic particles that her body wouldn’t recognise as invasive.  
  
Leia didn’t put a lot of stock in the Force, but even as a child she’d been able to cure herself. When Luke had found out she had this ability, he’d told her with excitement that she was using the Force. Leia had dismissed this as gently as possible, but she knew Luke hadn’t let go of the idea.  
  
Leia hated the Force. It had taken her parents from her – if the Sith had never created the Empire, Alderaan would never have been destroyed. Bail and Breha would still be alive. When Leia had learned her blood-father was Darth Vader, she had wanted to destroy anything she could get her hands on. She was sure that he had killed her blood-mother. He'd had the Force. To Leia, the Force was something to be hated. She'd hidden this from Luke, of course, wanting to spare his feelings.  
  
This wasn’t the Force, Leia told herself. She wasn’t a Jedi.  
  
Slowly she drove the virus from her body. When she was done, she sat still for a moment. Leia wiped the tears from her eyes, and leaned back in her seat. With a shaking hand, she took the locket she wore around her neck and opened it.  
  
A holographic image of Bail and Breha appeared. Her parents; alive and beautiful, captured forever in this memory. No, Leia wasn’t a Jedi. She was an Organa. She was Alderaani.  
  
Leia got to her feet. She would visit the medcentre again tomorrow. She knew it heartened her people to see her, so it was her duty to go to them when they suffered.  
  
If only Luke would come home.


End file.
